Amor prohibido
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Korra y Mako fueran hermanos y están enamorados el uno al otro? este amor es uno de los más prohibidos
1. Nueva realidad

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

Holaaa! solo tengo las ideas principales, tampoco se como se desarrollara esta trama, asi que espero que les agrade

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene Lemmon (Lo cual es la primera vez que escribo) no soy de ser muy explicita ni tendra mucho, pero habra vocabulario no apto para niños pequeños, niños aganme caso no se perviertan desde pequeños! XD

Jaja asi les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia

* * *

**_¿Que pasaría si Korra y Mako_**

**_fueran hermanos _****_y están enamorados el uno al otro?_**

**_Este amor es uno de los más prohibidos_**

**Capitulo 1 - Nueva realidad**

_-¿Por que nacimos así? ¿Por que eres tú la persona que tengo que amar?_

_-No lo se, simplemente paso, pero no te preocupes, estaremos juntos para siempre_

_-¿De verdad? -Mako atrajo a Korra hacia el_

_-Si, para siempre -Korra se abrazo a el_

_-¿Mako?_

_-¿Si?_

_-Mako_

_-¿Que ocurre Korra?_

-Despierta de una vez -Korra le lanzo el balde de agua en la cabeza

-¿Que haces? No podrías despertarme de una manera normal

-Te llame unas cien veces, deja de soñar y levántate de una vez, no quiero llegar tarde siempre por tu culpa

Mako se levanto enojado, aunque para el era normal que Korra lo despertara así ¿No podía simplemente despertarlo como lo hace alguien normal?

Siempre es la misma rutina

-En el desayuno-

-Mamá por favor, podrías hacer una habitación separada a la de el -Korra señalaba a Mako mientras el termina su desayuno

-Sabes que esta casa no es nuestra y... -Korra la interrumpió

-Si y no podemos comprar una propia, blah blah blah, eso ya lo se ¿No podría dormir en el sillón?

-Al menos yo no ronco -Intervino Mako

-¿Que? el único que aquí ronca y molesta eres tu

-Tú eres la que anda gritando y cada mañana me despierta con un agua

-Eso es por que no te despiertas si te llamo

-Podrías intentarlo más

-¿Por que no te levantas como las personas normales?

-¿Por que no me despiertas como las personas normales?

-Ustedes dos dejen de pelear -La madre los interrumpió -¿Por que no se pueden llevar bien? Cuando eran niños no se peleaban tanto

-Es culpa de el -Korra miro a Mako enojada, esa pelea la tenían casi siempre -Me voy antes, no llegues tarde, no pienso cubrirte mas

Korra tomo sus cosas y fue caminando tranquilamente hasta el colegio, Mako siempre llegaba tarde y ella estaba cansada de siempre tener que inventar excusas por su culpa

Mientras caminaba sus pensamientos la distraían

"_Es como dice Mamá ya no somos unos niños todo es diferente_"

-¡Korra! Espérame -Korra se detuvo y espero a su hermano

-Gracias

-Camina, no quiero llegar tarde -Korra siguió igual de fría como lo hacia siempre, aunque Mako era muy molesto y tenia que aguantarlo todos los días a ella le gustaba, ella amaba a su hermano y no como su hermano, si no como un hombre

-¿Otra vez estas enojada? -Pregunto Mako mientras la observaba

-No, solo quiero llegar al colegio

-¿Por que eres tan fría conmigo? -Mako la tomo del brazo, Korra volteo a mirarlo

-Así soy siempre -Se soltó del agarre de Mako -No me molestes

Korra camino delante y Mako se quedo observándola desde atrás ¿Por que ella lo odiaba? tal vez debería alejarse de ella, aunque el simplemente no podía, el la amaba con todo su corazón, pero al parecer ella no lo quería de esa forma.

Llegaron al colegio y Korra se fue directo a su clase, al entrar Korra encontró a sus amigos, Bolin y Asam (Ellos son pareja)

-Hola Korra -Saludo Asam

-Korra llegaste justo, ya debe entrar el maestro -Dijo Bolin acercándose

-Si lo se, es culpa de Mako

-¿Otra vez? No deberías preocuparte por tu hermano -Replico Asami

-Es su ultimo año, debería ser mas responsable el mismo, pero por la misma razón, no quiero que repita el año y luego tenga que aguantarlo

-Solo quedan 2 meses para que termine el colegio y vendrán las vacaciones -Decía Bolin feliz

-Solo son dos meses mas de esfuerzo Korra, tú puedes -Asami le sonreía a su amiga

-¿Harán algo interesante en las vacaciones?

-Iremos a Ba Sing Se y luego a la nación del fuego a la isla Ember

-¿Podría ir?

-Solo si te buscas un novio, no creo que quieras estar en medio de nosotros -Respondió Bolin

-Si tengo que separarlos lo hare -Dijo Korra con una sonrisa

-Mejor te llevamos y no hacemos nada ¿Tu madre te dejara?

-Seguro querrá que lleve a Mako, pero no lo llevare, ya tengo 17 años y pronto tendré 18 así que no es necesario, aparte en la playa hay chicos lindos, si estoy con Mako el lo arruinara

-¿Tu dices? -Pregunto Asami

-Ha arruinado mis relaciones desde que tengo memoria, así que no quiero estar cerca de el

-Tu hermano es muy celoso de ti, te ama demasiado -Asami dijo sin intenciones doble, ella se refería al amor de hermanos, pero Korra hubiera deseado que fuera otro tipo de amor

El profesor llego y la clase de ellos empezó, Korra miraba por la ventana, aunque era primavera ese día estaba muy gris, parecía que una gran tormenta se vendría

El día pasó rápido, Mako y su amigo Iroh eran los más populares del colegio, ambos por ser maestros fuego destacaban mucho, aparte de que eran muy buenos amigos.

Al llegar la hora de la salida, comenzó a llover la mayoría había oído la radio y sabrían que llovería, pero Korra salió tan apurada que olvido el paraguas, no le importo y se fue bajo la lluvia.

Por otro lado Mako si había agarrado un paraguas y fue a buscar a Korra a su salón

-Asami, ¿Y Korra?

-Ya se fue, dijo que no le importaba la lluvia, siendo maestra agua prefería mojarse un rato

-Esa tonta, hace frio y se va a resfriar

-¿Por que te preocupas tanto? Después de todo cada mañana pelean

-Aunque peleemos es mi hermana, la tengo que cuidar

-Ella no es una bebe

-¿No se fue sola verdad?

-Claro que se fue sola

-¿Con quien fue? -Mako miraba a Asami con odio, sabia que ella trataba de que Korra saliera con Hasook

-Ve a buscarla, se fue hace diez minutos

Mako no tuvo mas remedio que salir corriendo a buscarla, esa idiota, mejor que no le pase nada.

Estaba preocupado, la lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte, aunque Korra era fuerte, el debía protegerla.

La busco por todos lados aunque no la encontró, después de una hora regreso a su casa, para su sorpresa vio que Korra ya estaba allí, su bolso y sus zapatos todos mojados estaban en la entrada, se quito su saco algo mojado y sus zapatos.

-Korra ¿Donde estas?

Noto que no había nadie mas en su casa, su madre seguro andaba comprando o en casa de alguna amiga supuso.

Subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto, noto a Korra acostada toda mojada

-Idiota ¿Por que estas toda empapada? ¿Quieres resfriarte? -Mako se acerco a ella y noto que estaba hirviendo, Korra tenia una fiebre muy alta -¿Y dices que eres una excelente maestra agua? Despierta Korra

Korra estaba muy dormida y por la fiebre alta, Mako supuso que no despertaría ¿Por que esto le tenia que ocurrir a el?

Fue abajo y busco algo para bajar la fiebre de Korra subió y puso un paño frio en su frente, luego busco en sus cajones la ropa de Korra, tomo una toalla y se acerco a ella para intentar despertarla, de otro modo, el tendría que cambiarla

-Korra despierta, vamos Korra debes cambiarte, tienes fiebre -Mako la movía pero Korra estaba muy dormida, si que eran hermanos, nada los despierta

No le quedaba otra, el debía cambiarla para que su fiebre no siguiera

Mako saco el saco de Korra y luego su corbata, así poco a poco la fue desvistiendo hasta que solo quedara en ropa interior, tomo la toalla y empezó a secarla suavemente, cosa que ella no despertara.

Seco su pelo, sus brazos, sus piernas, cada parte de su cuerpo mientras el la secaba el la miraba detalladamente, no quería darle a nadie a su hermana, era solo de el.

Sin contenerse le dejo un chupón a Korra en la pierna derecha, cerca de su parte intima

Noto que Korra comenzaba a tener escalofríos, dejo de pensar en el y termino rápido de secarla.

También le quito su sostén, trato de contenerse, mientras buscaba rápidamente el sostén seco para ponérselo, pero no se contuvo y antes de ponérselo admiro a Korra, miro detalladamente sus pechos pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, Korra había despertado

-Pervertido ¿Que rayos haces? -Korra lo tumbo de una patada al suelo y se cubrió con la frazada aunque estaba todo mojado

-Así me agradeces -Mako se toco la panza, ya que Korra le había pegado una patada muy fuerte

-¿Agradecerte? me estabas mirando, eres un asqueroso

-¿Para que demonios te duermes toda mojada? Tienes fiebre idiota

Korra se tranquilizo y noto que era verdad, en donde ella estaba acostada, estaba todo mojado y tenia fiebre

-Podrías haberme despertado para que yo me cambie

-No te despertaste, te llame muchas veces

-Soy igual a ti -Rio Korra olvidando la situación en la que estaban

-Lo lamento, no debí mirarte -Mako se levanto del suelo algo sonrojado -Saldré afuera así te terminas de cambiar

Mako dejo la habitación y Korra se quedo sola, ya había recordado por que se había mojado, Asami le había insistido tanto en que salga con Hasook que ella se lo pidió, pero el no la quería, solo quería estar con ella para mantener relaciones. Korra se fue corriendo que ni se preocupo de la lluvia y se empapo toda aunque era una maestra agua.

Korra se levanto, se seco y comenzó a cambiarse, al ponerse el short se dio cuenta de que tenia una marca, ¿Eso era un chupón? ¿Acaso había sido Mako?

Termino de cambiarse y con agua control saco toda el agua que había en su cama, y la tiro toda sobre la cama de Mako, tomo el paño frio, se lo coloco en la cabeza y volvió a acostarse, llamo a Mako para que entrara

-Tardaste mucho -Dijo el entrando

-Deberías secar tu cama -Dijo Korra con los ojos cerrados

Mako no comprendió lo que dijo, luego recordó que el agua que ella le tiro esta mañana, pero la cama estaba toda mojada, no solo la parte de la almohada

-¿Que hiciste?

-Mi venganza

-¿Venganza de que? ¿Acaso no estaba cuidando de ti hace un momento?

-Eres un pervertido

-Ya te pedí disculpas, no debí estar mirando lo siento

-Me dejaste un chupón maldito pervertido

Mako recordó lo que había hecho hace un momento, fue un estúpido

-¿Lo viste?

-Claro que lo vi, deberías recordar que somos hermanos -Korra odiaba recordar eso

-Si lo se -Mako desvió la mirada -¿Podrías por favor sacar el agua de mi cama?

-No, no puedo

-Te pedí por favor

-Tienes que hacer algo por mí

-¿Que?

-Ten relaciones conmigo

-¡¿Que?! -Mako se impresiono ante la reacción de Korra

-Jajajajaj deberías haber visto tu reacción -Korra carcajeaba de la risa

-Acepto -Korra dejo de reírse y miro a su hermano que se sentó en su cama

-¿Que dijiste?

-Que acepto, voy a tener relaciones contigo -Mako se acerco a ella y comenzó a acariciar la cara de Korra

-¿Que dices? tonto -Korra se había sonrojado -Recuerda que somos hermanos, solo era una broma

Ella se levanto y quito el agua que había en la cama de Mako

-Listo, ahora déjame descansar -Korra se acostó y le dio la espalda a Mako

-¿Segura que fue una broma? -Ella no comprendía por que su hermano le preguntaba algo así

-¿Por que tu pregunta? -Se levanto y lo miro a los ojos

-Korra, yo... yo... yo te amo -Dijo Mako acercándose a ella y le implanto un beso en los labios, Korra se aparto de el

-¿Q-q-que-que haces? Somos hermanos, no deberías hacer eso, no me puedes amar de esa forma

-¿Tu no me amas? -Pregunto Mako agachándose al lado de la cama de su hermana

-Claro, pero no creo que de esa forma

-Yo si Korra, yo te amo y no como mi hermana, como una mujer -Korra se había puesto roja -Por favor Korra, ámame como yo te amo a ti, no importa lo demás, no importa nuestro lazo sanguíneo, ámame -Mako se acerco a ella y nuevamente la beso y esta vez Korra lo permitió.

Ella había tenido los mismos sentimientos hacia su hermano hace tiempo y ahora ambos compartían esos sentimientos

Los besos y las caricias se intensificaban, sus alientos se mesclaban, pero todo acabo

-Mako, Korra ¿Están en casa? -Su madre había llegado

Ambos se detuvieron en ese mismo instante, Mako se alejo de Korra y salió de la habitación

Korra quedo muy confundida ¿Era real lo que acababa de ocurrir?

Luego de unos minutos vio a su madre entrar

-Korra ¿Tu con fiebre? Es muy extraño ¿Necesitas algo?

-Solo quiero descansar -Respondió ella a su madre, vio a Mako detrás de ella y aparto la mirada

-Bueno, descansa entonces, Mako, vamos -Su madre salió de la habitación y Mako se quedo en la puerta mirándola

-No hagas planes para mañana después de la escuela, iremos a un lugar -Dijo Mako y salió de la habitación, Korra quedo algo desconcertada, trato de no pensar y descansar.

-Al día siguiente-

-Mako despierta hay que ir al colegio, Mako, ¡Mako!, ¡MAKO!

Lo mismo de siempre

-¡Tu idiota levántate! -Korra le arrojo otro balde de agua a Mako -Hoy si que no te esperare -Korra salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, tomo sus cosas y se fue, no sin antes decirle a su madre que hoy iría a pasar la tarde con algunos amigos (N.A: Korra es una mentirosa XD)

Ella se dirigía al colegio, ya se había hecho tarde, se había olvidado de levantar a Mako, cuando se acordó ya era hora de que se valla así que lo despertó, no sabia si iría al colegio

-Mientras tanto en su casa-

-¿No vas a ir al colegio?

-Korra no me despertó -Decía Mako preparándose apurado

-Deberías despertarte solo, ya estas grande

-No quiero tus sermones Mamá, estoy apurado

-¿No desayunaras?

-Llevare dinero extra -Mako termino de prepararse, tomo su bolso -Hoy me iré con unos amigos, no vendré temprano

-¿Iras con Korra? -Esa pregunta lo dejo dudoso

-¿Por que preguntas?

-Ella también saldrá con sus amigos, así que pensé que irían juntos

-No, yo estaré con mis amigos, no tengo idea que hará ella -Dicho esto Mako salió de su casa y se dirigió corriendo hacia el colegio, esperaba ansioso que llegue la tarde

-Luego del colegio-

Las nubes grises otra el cielo, aunque hubo nubes durante todo el día, el cielo nuevamente se puso gris.

-Korra ¿Quieres ir a la arena de Pro-Control?

-¿Hoy?

-Si, vamos se que te gusta -Decía animado Bolin

-Lo siento, hoy no puedo -Respondió ella con cara triste

-Nunca haz rechazado una invitación mía para ver el Pro-Control

-Tengo algo que hacer

-¿Acaso te conseguiste novio? -Pregunto insinuando Bolin

-No, no fue así -Dijo algo molesta recordando lo de Hasook ayer

-Segura que no iras, es a las diez de la noche, te esperare en la entrada del estadio -Dijo Asami

-No creo que pueda ir

-¿Que tienes que hacer?

-Luego les contare -Dijo ella tomando su bolso -Bien, me voy

-¿Escapas de tu hermano otra vez?

-No, esta vez no -Dijo con una sonrisa, saliendo del salón de clases, lo que dejo desconcertados a Asami y Bolin

Bajo las escaleras y en la entrada allí estaba el

-Llegas tarde

-Me hicieron algunas invitaciones, tuve que rechazarlas aunque me pidieron explicaciones -Mako sonrió

-Vamos

Ambos fueron juntos

-¿A donde me llevas?

-Ya veras

Korra lo siguió, ya sabía lo que ese día pasaría, no presto atención las calles en las que iban, iba sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba muy nerviosa

-Llegamos -Dijo Mako

-¿De quien es esta casa?

-De Iroh

-¡¿Que?! ¿Por que me trajiste aquí? Sabes que no soporto a Iroh

-Entra y deja de quejarte -Mako tomo del brazo a Korra, y toco el timbre de la casa

-Mako te estaba esperando -Sonrió Iroh -Y traes a tu bella hermanita, lo lamento por ti hermanita, ser regañada por tu hermano es lo peor

-Tú no tienes hermanos ¿Como lo sabes?

-Solo pienso en tu sufrimiento, si quieres algo, sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras

-Deja de coquetearle a mi hermana Iroh, ¿No te tienes que ir a tu clase especial?

-¡Mako! ¿De que clase hablas? Sabes que voy a ver a mi novia

-Ya quisieras, que tengas suerte

Dicho esto, Iroh le dio la llave de su casa a Mako y se fue

-¿A donde va? -Pregunto Korra

-Esta entrenando para formar parte de las fuerzas unidas, entra -Dijo jalándola hacia dentro

-¿Estamos solos?

-¿Crees que te traería aquí si hubiera alguien mas?

-No

El silencio se hizo presente en la casa, Mako le había puesto de excusa a Iroh que iría a cuidar su casa mientras que su madre estaba con las amigas, Iroh sin pensarlo acepto.

-¿Estas nerviosa? -Pregunto Mako abrazando a Korra por la espalda

-Si -Respondió, Mako la guio hacia una habitación

-Aquí duermo yo cuando a quedarme en casa de Iroh

-¿Tienes tu propia habitación?

-El no la usa, así que yo estoy aquí

Korra entro en la habitación, Mako se saco los zapatos y se sentó en la cama, extendió su mano

-Ven -Korra fue con el -Si no quieres, no lo hare.

-Esta bien, yo quiero hacerlo -Dijo Korra mirando a Mako y ambos se besaron

Los besos aumentaban a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, Mako tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Korra, al principio Korra se negó, pero luego accedió.

Mako besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Korra, su cuello, sus brazos, desato su sostén dejando a la vista los pechos de Korra, los cuales lamio y beso con gentileza, Korra le quito la camisa a Mako y le daba suaves besos en el cuerpo.

Así la ropa fue desapareciendo, Mako besaba cada parte de Korra haciéndola sentir solo suya, luego de los besos Korra y Mako deseaban más de cada uno

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No -Dijo Korra tomando fuertemente las manos de su hermano, así Mako entro en Korra, haciéndola sentir completamente suya, ambos gimieron y se entregaron el uno al otro ese día.

-Horas después-

-Hay que regresar

-Lo se

Mako y Korra se vistieron, Iroh llego un rato después y ellos dejaron la casa.

Al volver su madre los estaba esperando y había cinco hombres con ella

-¿Quienes son ellos? -Pregunto Mako

-La orden del loto blanco -Respondió Korra

-Korra, hay algo que deben decirte

-Hemos buscado por toda la tribu agua del sur y la del norte, pero al fin te encontramos, es un honor servirle, Avatar Korra

Fuera lo que fuera, pase lo que pase, de ahora en adelante, miles de secretos serian descubiertos.

* * *

Aqui termina... Muy largo no? lo siento al principio no sabia como hacerlo y luego me excedi... mazomenos calcule y no creo que tenga mas 10 capitulos esta historia...

No sirvo para escribir lemmon jajaj es muy vergonzoso... ustedes imaginenlo con mas accion (por asi decirlo)

Cuando le conte a mi amiga que tenia esta idea me dijo ¿Por que te gusta las relaciones entre hermanos? Yo le respondi: En la realidad no me gustan, pero en los mangas, libros me encanta, tienen mas secretos, muchas cosas ocultas y es mas interesante el amor de ellos... y ella me dio el final de esta historia...

Esta historia tiene varios secretos que se iran descubriendo en los demas capitulos (que no seran tan largos)... :3

Me despido!


	2. Antes de partir

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

Holaaa... Aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 de esta rara historia de amor... Les agradezco a todos los que la leyeron y a los que esperan este capítulo! Tambien gracias por sus reviews...! Aun la historia es simple, luego del cap 4 comenzarán a descubrir secretosy la verdad será revelada!

Espero que lees guste este cap!

Cámara y... Acción! :3

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Antes de partir**

-¿Que dicen? Es imposible, yo no soy el avatar -Los hombres estaban inclinados ante el nuevo avatar

-Esta confirmado, hemos buscado por la tribu agua del sur y la del norte y por fin te hemos encontrado

-¿Como saben que soy yo? Jamas he podido hacer mas que agua control, yo no soy el avatar y tampoco he cumplido 16 años, es imposible -Korra salio corriendo a su habitación,Mako miro como se iba su hermana,el estaba igual de impresionado que ella

-¿Como lo saben? -Pregunto el maestro fuego

-Pedimos ayuda a un guia espiritual, como pudimos enterarnos hace solo unas semanas confirmamos que el avatar estaba aqui, vinimos a notificarle dias antes de su cumpleaños, su deber a partir de ese dia será partir a entrenar con los mejores maestros del mundo

-¿Partir hacia donde?

-Al resto de las naciones, en busca de cumplir su deber -Respondió una de las personas

-¿Cuando se ira? - Pregunto el maestro fuego con una cara algo decaída

-Ya lo he dicho, luego de cumplir los 16 años -Mako miro a su madre que estaba tan conmocionada por la noticia igual que el

-Iré a ver a Korra

-¿Usted es el novio? -Pregunto uno de los miembros del loto blanco

-No -Bajo su cabeza -Soy su hermano -Mako subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación con su hermana, entro en silencio y se sentó en el suelo mirando la espalda de su hermana

-¿Es un sueño? -Pregunto ella

-No Korra, esta es la realidad

-¿Pero por que? -Korra volteo con los ojos llorosos -¿Por que ahora? Ahora que había comenzado a ser feliz -Las lágrimas de Korra comenzaban a caer

-Korra no llores -Mako acarició su cara -¿No dijiste una vez que querías ser el avatar?

-Ahora no lo quiero, no quiero alejarme de ti

-Siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos Korra -Mako se acercó y beso a su hermana -Ahora esto es tu deber y debes cumplirlo -Mako esbozo una débil sonrisa -Iré abajo, tu descansa, fue un dia largo

-Si -Korra se dio vuelta y se tapó, ella muchas veces había soñado que era el avatar, pero no imagino que en verdad pasaría y de esta forma, luego de que ella iba a poder estar con su hermano, Mako salio de la habitación y se quedo sentado en la puerta ¿Korra el avatar? ¿Su hermana pequeña el avatar? Le era muy difícil creerlo, sus pensamientos estaban confusos... Hace unas horas estaban tan felices, de que ambos habían demostrado su amor y ahora Korra se iría y el no podría seguirla, de ahora en adelante el no podría protegerla.

-Al dia siguiente-

-¿Iras al colegio?

-No veo por que no deba ir

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro, aparte, luego de mi cumpleaños, no volveré a ir y no vere a nadie mas por un tiempo

-Es verdad -Admitió su hermano

-Vamos -Korra sonrió, saludo a su madre y salio

-¿Mako ella esta bien?

-Si eso creo

-Cuídala y apréciala estos últimos dias Mako, luego se ira y no sabemos cuando volverá

-Si mamá -Mako saludo a su madre y salio de la casa, Korra lo estaba esperando

-Vamos -sonrió ella y ambos salieron rumbo al colegio.

Ese camino de unas cuadras fue silencioso, ninguno hablaba y ambos iban perdidos en sus pensamientos

Llegaron al colegio en silencio y Asami se acercó a Korra

-Hola Korra, no apareciste anoche

-Hola Asami, no lo siento, tuve visitas

-¿Te encuentras bien? Luces algo pálida

-Estoy bien -Sonrió Korra, su hermano veía como se esforzaba y como poco a poco su vida iba cambiando

Los dias fueron pasando y el dia de la despedida llegaba, Korra pasaba estudiando todos los dias,ella había dicho a todo el mundo que iría a estudiar al reino tierra, aunque nadie comprendía por que su decisión repentina, la comprendieron, excepto Mako la separación se acercaba y a el se le rompía el corazón poco a poco sabiendo que su hermana pronto se iría

-El dia antes del cumpleaños de Korra en el colegio-

-¿Korra que harás mañana? -Pregunto Bolin

-¿Hay algo especial?

-Si, tu cumpleaños

-Si cierto, ah nada importante, preparare las cosas para mi viaje

-Te extrañaremos Korra -Decía Bolin

-No te preocupes, vendre a visitarlos

-Vamos Korra, te haré una despedida

-No Asami, gracias pero prefiero descansar antes de irme

-Bueno al menos mañana ven por tu regalo de cumpleaños a mi casa

-Esta bien, iré

-Súper, ve muy linda

-¿No planeas hacer una fiesta no?

-Claro que no -Sonrió su amiga

-Bien entonces iré

-Korra -Su hermano la llamo desde la puerta

-Ahí esta el hermano dormilón -Dijo Bolin con un tono de burla, Korra sonrió y fue a ver lo que quería su hermano

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Planeaste algo para mañana?

-No, solo iré un rato a lo de Asami

-Bien, en la noche tendré tu sorpresa -dijo Mako dándose la vuelta yéndose de allí, Korra miro como se alejaba

-Hermanita -Alguien la abrazo por detrás levantándola en el aire

-Iroh, no hagas esto

-Pero te iras y te extrañare mucho -Decía abrazándola mas fuerte

-No me iré por tanto tiempo no te preocupes -sonrió gentilmente Korra

-Prometeme que me enviaras una fotografía

-Claro que lo haré -Korra se soltó del abrazo

-¿Que harás mañana?

-Iré a lo de Asami y preparare las cosas para mi viaje

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No Mako dijo que me ayudaría

-Ahora tu hermanito te quiere -sonrió Iroh

-No lo pelees, si te escucha te matara -Dijo Korra

-No importa -Iroh la volvió a abrazar -Mientras mi hermanita este bien, no me importa lo que me pase -Korra se sonrojo por lo que Iroh le había dicho

-Bueno, la clase ya comienza otra vez, ve o llegarás tarde

-Solo por que tu me lo pides -Iroh le dio un beso en la frente a Korra y se fue a su salón.

Korra entró a clases y estaba muy despistada, pensaba que era su anteúltimo dia en que pasaba su vida como siempre fue, tranquila y normal, pero ahora en unos dias su vida cambiaria totalmente.

-En la noche-

-Solo falta media hora para tus dieciséis Korra -Le decía su madre

-Si, lo se -Respondió ella

-esto es para ti -saco una gran caja y se la entregó -A partir de ahora deberás viajar, y cuidarte si hace frio, usala -Korra abrió el regalo y noto un bello tapado azul

-Gracias mamá -Korra se levanto y abrazo a su madre, Mako las observaba apoyado sobre la pared

-Que pena que tu padre no este aquí para ver este momento, estaría muy orgulloso de su hija siendo el avatar -Su madre acarició la mejilla de Korra y miro como Mako las observaba

-¿Mako no le darás nada?

- Aun falta media hora

-Pero si ya se irán a dormir dáselo ahora

-Si Mako, quiero mi regalo -Insinuó Korra

-Mejor mañana, me ire a acostar, buenas noches -Mako subió las escaleras y fue a acostarse.

Ya era tarde y mañana tendría colegio y sería la ultima vez que iría con Korra.

Korra hablaba de unas cosas sin importancia con su madre y unos minutos antes de las doce se fue a acostar

Entro a la habitación, cerrando con llave y Mako estaba de espalda, creyó que estaba dormido, asi que se acercó a el

-Dulces sueños Mako -Korra se acerco a el, besándole el cachete y en ese momento el reloj anuncio que era medianoche, Mako se dio media vuelta y Korra se sorprendió, ella en verdad pensaba que el estaba dormido

-Feliz cumpleaños Korra -Dijo el maestro fuego

-Gracias -Respondió ella algo sonrojada, Mako tomo su barbilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos y le dio un dulce beso.

Luego de unos momentos se separaron, Mako saco un anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular en la mano izquierda de Korra

-Recuerda que eres mía y no te daré nunca a nadie -Korra sonrió

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-¿¡Que!? Ah bueno... Esto

-Será la ultima noche que estaré contigo, permíteme este deseo por mi cumpleaños

-Pero si mamá viene tendremos proble...

-No te preocupes, nadie nos molestara -interrumpió Korra -Si no quieres entonces buenas noches -Korra se dio la vuelta yendo a su cama y Mako la detuvo

-Esta bien, podemos dormir juntos -Dijo un Mako todo sonrojado, Korra sonrió, abrazo a su hermano y se acostaron.

* * *

Y que les pareció? Pfff el lemmon será en el siguiente capítulo y necesito que alguien me corrompa para poder escribirlo bien :3 jajaja

¿Que ocurrirá esa noche? ¿Que pasara en el cumpleaños de korra? ¿Que pasara luego de que Korra se valla? Todas estas preguntas se irán respondiendo en los siguientes capítulos y sobre todo ¿Que pasara con ellos dos? Ya que son hermanos de sangre hjojojo... Luego lo diré!

PandiCornia: jajajaa me alegra muchísimo que tee guste! Y espero que este capítulo también te agrade...

Mel.2004: wiii que bueno que te guste! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo! Y pronto traeré el siguiente! Saludos a ti tambien !

TrueProta: cambiaste tu nombre? :o el otro me parecía mas sexy... Ok si xD jajaja quien no se contradeciría con una relación asi xD me alegra que te guste como forme parejas, amigos etc... La madre jojojo, esa madre xD corrómpeme lo permito... Para el siguiente cap. me ayudarás con el lemmon bien salvaje xD... No me ahorques... Por favor T.T Wii te atrape... Ahora eres mío :3 jaja saludos!

hikaros: lanzado? XD jajaja sip algo, es todo un pervertido! Wiii me alegra que te haya atrapado! No lo dejaré a la imaginación... Volveré loco a mi profesor pervertido (TrueProta) para q me ayude :3 jaja mako celoso? No te preocupes ya lo haré! Espero q este cap te haya atrapado aun mas y quieras seguir leyendo! Saludos!

Jrosass: hjjaja curiosometro modo on? Lo siento, tratare de mejorar con mi lemmon! . recuerda que lo prohibido es lo mejor :3 jajaj el próximo capitulo lo traeré mas rápido aun!

Zumakorra Lover: idea parecida? Escribe ese fic q lo leeré de inmediato :3 no puedo, pienso lo que hacen y como gyyaaaa es muy vergonzoso / gracias, me alegra q te haya gustado... Saludos a ti tambien!

Korra-Avatar: bueno ya te lo digo ahora, ninguno es adoptado pero ocurrirán varios eventos en los q lo pensaran pero nop, no lo son! Jajja me alegra que te haya gustado! Saludos!

Bueno hasta aquí! Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo!

Bye bye!


	3. Despedida Especial

**The Legend Of Korra no me pertenece**

Holaaaa... aqui subo el capitulo 3... :P

Estaba comenzando a escribir el capitulo 4 cuando me doy cuenta... que idiota todavia no subi el capitulo 3 XD jajajjaja espero que les agrade...

TrueProta mi querido novio, marido, persona, robot lo que seas, te agradezco por haberme ayudado, aunque a mi no me gusta mucho como quedo, pero no puedo arreglarlo, simplemente mejor lo dejo ahi... asi que este capitulo te lo dedico a ti!XD jajajaj mejor que el primer Lemmon creo que esta :p

Aqui el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Despedida especial**

Korra se cambió para dormir, luego de estar lista, miro a Mako ya costado, el la miraba fijamente, sus ojos se clavaban en su cuerpo

-¿No vendrás? tu propusiste dormir juntos -Se sonrojo

-Lo se -Se acercó lentamente, Mako abrió la cama y Korra se acostó con el.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, Mako tenia abrazada a Korra pegada a el, Korra estaba bien pero Mako a la vez la abrazaba con mas fuerza.

-Mako, me lastimas -Mako se dio cuenta de lo que esta haciendo y la soltó

-Lo siento - con una mirada triste dio la vuelta para dormirse, Korra noto como su hermano le era indiferente

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, estoy bien -Mako seguía de espalda a Korra (N.A: alguien se quiere hacer el difícil)

-A mi no me engañas -Korra intento dar vuelta a Mako -Vamos, no me des la espalda, no seas asi -Korra lo movía para todos lados

-Okey dormiré en mi cama, buenas noches -Korra se levantaba y Mako se dio vuelta tomándola y tirándola en la cama, quedando sobre ella

-No te vallas

-Sabes que solo era un truco

-Tu también lo sabes, no quiero que te vallas que te lleven lejos de mi, definitivamente no quiero dejarte ir

-Sabes que yo no elegí esto, lo lamento

-No es tu culpa -Dijo Mako con una mirada triste, ambos, en esa posición se miraban fijamente, ambos a tan solo unos pocos centímetros sentían como cada uno respiraba, como sus corazones latían descontroladamente, no hacia falta las palabras para explicar lo que cada uno quería.

-Mako, no olvides esta noche -Korra fue la que atrajo a Mako hacia ella cortando esa poca distancia que los separa a y así unieron sus labios en un profundo beso.

Mako no tardó en tomar el control de la situación, beso a Korra con mas pasión, abriéndose paso en su boca, metiendo su lengua, Korra no se negó y dejo que su hermano hiciera lo que quisiera. Luego de besar su boca, Mako comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas a su paso, mientras Korra acariciaba su espalda sobre la ropa, la cual poco a poco fue sobrando.

Mako bajo su mano y toco la parte intima de Korra por sobre la ropa, lo cual hizo sonrojar totalmente, comenzó a acariciar por arriba de la ropa, Korra no se negó. A diferencia, ella simplemente acariciaba su espalda suavemente, Mako noto esto y se detuvo

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada -Sonrió débilmente Korra

-Vamos, sabes que puedes decírmelo, yo te conozco tanto como tu me conoces a mi

-Solo quiero recordar está noche, luego de mañana no se cuando volveré a verte -Korra miro hacia el costado algo sonrojada -Quiero ver lentamente cada parte de ti -Mako sonrió al ver la bella expresión de su hermana

-Como ordene, avatar Korra -Dijo Mako en tono de juego y se levanto de la cama, poniéndose en la ventana

-¿Porque estas ahi?

-Tu dijiste que querías verme, necesitas luz, si la prendemos mamá vendrá a ver por que no estamos dormidos, es mejor que me veas con la luz que entra por la ventana -Korra comprendió lo que le decía a su hermano, asi que ella también se puso de pie y se acercó a el.

Korra comenzó a levantar la remera de su hermano despojándola de el, a la luz de la noche, comenzó a besar lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo, besando lentamente, con gentileza, con suavidad, al mismo tiempo acariciándolo, Korra tomo las manos de el e hizo que las coloque en su cintura, se acercó a el y nuevamente se fundieron en un largo beso, ambos jugaban con el otro, ambos querían disfrutar esa noche.

Los besos se intensificaban al igual que el calor en ese cuarto, Mako desprendió de su ropa a Korra dejándola solo en ropa interior, Korra envolvio sus piernas en la cintura de Mako apegandose mas a el.

-Has visto suficiente -Susurro Mako en el oído para nuevamente llevarla a acostarla.

Ambos cayeron en la cama sin dejar de besarse intensamente, cada uno hacia su parte.

Mako le quito el sosten a su hermana y la miro fijamente, tomo uno de ellos y comenzo a besarlo con gentileza, mientras que al otro lo acariciaba, mordio un pezon de Korra haciéndola contenerse, Korra por su parte, trataba de contenerse, ya que su madre estaba en casa y no creia que le gustara escuchar a sus dos hijos.

Mako termino el trabajo con los senos de Korra y siguio bajando besando gentilmente hasta llegar a la parte mas intima de Korra, miro a Korra la cual estaba roja, se acerco y nuevamente sus labios se unieron, Mako metio dos dedos dentro de Korra haciendo ahogar en ese beso un gemido.

Korra besaba tal cual lo había hecho su hermano, pero mas delicadamente, haciéndolo excitar a Mako, Korra miro la cara de su hermano con un poco de perversion

-Creo que tuve un buen maestro -Rio de lado para seguirlo besando, Korra se detuvo en el pantalon de su hermano para retirarlo con delicadeza, ya que Mako tenia su ereccion y por eso termino de desvestirlo para jugar un poco con su miembro (N.A: Esto fue idea de Prota, a mi ni me miren XD)

Ambos trataban de ser lo mas silenciosos posibles, aunque por mucho tiempo ya no lo aguantarian.

Ambos ya desnudos nuevamente se besaron

-Mako -Susurro Korra algo sudada y sonrojada

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Me amas? -A Mako le impresiono esa pregunta, pero luego la comprendió

-Por siempre lo haré, siempre te amare -Lo dijo susurrando suavemente en su oído haciéndola estremecerse, ambos tomaron sus manos y Mako trato de ser gentil, quería que Korra recordara ese ultimo día que habían estado juntos, y que lo recordara como un bello recuerdo, entro en ella llenándola de el

Mako luego de un momento comenzó a hacer embestidas un poco mas fuertes, ambos se entregaron al placer esa noche.

Korra estaba simplemente feliz, no quería nada mas y no le importaba ser el avatar, no le importara que fuera su hermano, pero nada cambiaría lo que sucedería el día de mañana, Korra se iría y se alejaría de Mako por largos años y esa noche estaría marcada en ellos por el resto de sus vidas

* * *

Cuak si matenme, desastre en lemmon no? jajja Lamento no haber cumplido con sus espectativas... T-T

Waahh no puedo creer que alla escrito eso estoy toda roja... ajjajaja grrrrr yo y mis ideas -_- maldita mente pervertida!

TrueProta: sexy, hot, salvaje, pervertido, dirty? ajjajajaj gracias por la ayuda pervertido XD ajjaja nunca mas hare esto... por mas que sepa como se hace, no puedo escribirlo :P jajajja gracias...!

PandiCordia: Jajaj no lo sabemos... ya veras en el siguiente episodio si se veran.. *o* waahh me alegra que te guste!

Mel.2004: Jajaja te imaginas? seria un escandalo mundial que el avatar salga con su hermano no crees? jajajaj graciias :3 yo tamibien amo tu manera de escribir! *o* saludos!

Jrosass: Sip debe irse! Eso olia a lemmon XD ajjaja (TrueProta lo hizo perfectamente XD) ni fantastico llego a ser, pero al menos lo he intentado... jajja Saludos amigaa!

Zumakorra Lover: Jajaj eres impaciente eh? jajja Si debe irse para su entrenamiento como avatar! vamos tu puedes... yo espero esas hitorias :3 Cuidatee... Saludos!

Hikaros: a mi tambien se me hace super raro... esta idea re loca que he tenido jajajaj XD jajja si realmente lokita estoy XD jaaja Lamento no haber cumplido con tus expectativas T-T saludos!

Y bueno sin mas que decir pronto traere el capitulo 4!

Adios!


	4. Fiesta de Despedida - Parte 1

**The Legend of Korra no me pertenece**

Holaa... he vuelto... se supone que ya tendria que estar la actualizacion de True Love... pero por por un... grrr un maldito error he borrado todo el capitulo T-T asi que tendre que rehacerlo todo de nuevo y no se cuando... me deprimi... pero hacer este capitulo me alzo las ganas de empezar de nuevo :P

jajaja agradezco a todo aquel que lo lea, enserio, tarde demasiado y merezco que me maten!

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo :3

* * *

**Capitulo 4 - Fiesta de despedida **

**Parte 1 - Cumpleaños**

La mañana había llegado, Mako había sido el primero en despertar y vio a Korra acostada a su lado, la abrazo atrayéndola más a el, Korra se movió un poco y termino despertando y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos dorados que la volvían loca

-Buen día hermoso

-Buen día -Sonrió acercándose a los labios de el y lo beso

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si ¿Y tu?

-Muy bien, mas ahora que estoy contigo -La abrazo nuevamente atrayéndola mas hacia a el, sus cuerpos desnudos, ambos sentían respiraciones, el latir de sus corazones

-¿No iras al colegio?

-No, ayer le dije a mamá que no iría, te ayudare a preparar las cosas ¿si? -La cara de felicidad de Korra cambio a una de completa tristeza -No estés triste, no nos separaremos por siempre

-Pero si por mucho tiempo ¿Quien sabe cuanto puedo tardar en aprender los cuatro elementos correctamente?

-Eres una excelente maestra agua, solo debes aprender tres elementos así que no te preocupes, serás una estupenda avatar

-Gracias Mako -Dijo Korra sonriéndole nuevamente

-¿Deberíamos levantarnos?

-Si, seguro -Ambos se levantaron y ayudaron al otro a vestirse, Mako fue el primero en salir de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y noto que su madre no estaba en casa ¿Donde se había metido?

Korra termino de cambiarse y saco una gran maleta, miro todas sus cosas y saco unas pocas prendas, volvió a guardar la maleta y solo tomo un bolso.

Noto que Mako estaba tardando mucho en subir, así que bajo las escaleras y fue hacia el comedor

-¿Mako?

-Estoy haciendo el desayuno -Grito desde la cocina, Korra se dirigió hacia allí

-¿Donde esta Mamá?

-No lo se, no estaba aquí

-Que raro -Miro como Mako cocinaba -¿Desde cuando sabes hacer el desayuno?

-Desde siempre, de niños siempre te lo hacia ¿Recuerdas?

-Es verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso

-Si, así es -Mako apago el fuego y sirvió el desayuno

-Y aquí -Puso el plato en la mesa -Tu desayuno favorito

-Wow, gracias, aunque solo a mamá le sale bien

-¿Por que no lo pruebas? -Korra miro el plato y tomo su tenedor

-Ah esto se ve raro, ¿Es comestible?

-Solo comételo -Korra sonrió y así lo hizo

-Hm esta delicioso

-No solo mama sabe hacerlo tan bien -Menciono Mako

-Creo que te creeré -Sonrió y siguió comiendo, Mako comenzó a comer su desayuno también en silencio

-Di algo

-No se que decir

-¿No estas nerviosa, impaciente, emocionada?

-La verdad -Korra dejo de comer -No es que no me emocione ser el avatar, aun no lo creo, tener estos poderes, supongo que si intentara controlar tierra o fuego me saldría, pero lo que no quiero es alejarme de esta vida, de mi vida, la que era normal

-Supongo que es inevitable

-Si -Korra bajo la cabeza y miraba su plato casi vacio

-¿Quieres que te sirva un poco mas?

-No gracias, supongo que iré a terminar de empacar

Korra se levanto de la silla y fue a su habitación a recostarse, Mako lavo los platos y luego fue con ella.

Al entrar en la habitación noto que ella estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla

-¿En que piensas?

-Nada importante

-Vamos, dímelo

-Creo que extrañare tirarte agua por las mañanas -Sonrió, Mako también rio ante su comentario

-Si, creo que será lo único que no extrañare, aunque no se como me levantare para el colegio

-Tendrás que ponerte la alarma en la oreja así lo escuchas

-Supongo que si -El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, no era necesarias las palabras para expresarse ese amor que se sentían

-Saldré a caminar un rato

-Ten cuidado

-Claro -Mako cerro la puerta y salió de la casa a dar unas vueltas

Korra recostada en su cama solo miraba hacia el techo, pero no pensaba en nada, su mente estaba en blanco y al pasar los minutos se quedo profundamente dormida, su vida cambiaria solo en unas cuantas horas.

-Al atardecer-

Korra se ponía una blusa celeste y un pantalón algo suelto, botas marrones y recogió su cabello con dos colitas al frente y una juntando todo su cabello en la parte de atrás, y así se fue a casa de Asami, el día anterior le había dicho que le tenia una sorpresa, lo único que esperaba era que no fuera una fiesta sorpresa

Tomo un taxi que la dejaría en la casa de ella.

Asami era una chica de la clase alta, vivía en una gran mansión, Korra había ido solo un par de veces a su casa, pero siempre que iba se divertían muchísimo.

Tardo menos de veinte minutos en llegar, se anuncio ante los guardias de seguridad los cuales la dejaron pasar y ella entro. Toco el timbre de la casa y Asami no tardo en abrir

-Korra -Sonrió abrazando a su amiga -Llegas justo a tiempo

-Hola Asami ¿Que cosa loca has preparado? Espero que no sea un fiesta sorpresa -Le dijo mirando un vestido muy llamativo que llevaba Asami

-Jaja, me conoces bien, entra -Dijo jalando a su amiga

-No creo estar vestida para esto, vine muy normal

-No importa, solo entra -Termino de jalarla y Korra entro a la casa, al entrar lo primero que se veía era una gran escalera que luego se dividía en dos partes yendo hacia los lados de la casa, se veían las puertas y una gran ventana, pero todo esta vez estaba todo oscuro

-Asami ¿Por que están las luces apagadas?

-Primero vamos al vestidor, hay que ponerte bella

-¿Ah? yo no vine por esto a tu casa

-Ya sabias lo que pasaría

-Pero... pero...

-Déjate de peros y cámbiate -La encerró en el baño -Si no sales en 5 minutos entrare y te vestiré yo

-Asami, sácame de aquí -Golpeaba Korra la puerta -¡Déjame ir!

-Date prisa ¿No recuerdas la ultima vez que me obligaste a vestirte? -Korra se quedo muda, sabia que su amiga hablaba en serio y rio al recordar aquella vez que Asami la obligo a vestirse de manera formal.

Suspiro derrotada, se dio vuelta y vio el vestido, era muy hermoso, era azul y tenia pequeños brillos por todo el vestido, era corto hasta por arriba de la rodilla y tenia un cinturón celeste llenos de brillos, Asami esta vez había sido algo extravagante

Korra tomo el vestido y se lo comenzó a poner y al cerrar el cierre noto que era justo de su talla, se acerco al espejo y se miro detenidamente, le quedaba perfectamente bien y lo más raro, le gustaba un vestido tan llamativo.

-¿Terminaste? -Pregunto Asami desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Si -Respondió Korra sin dejar de mirarse, Asami entro y vio a Korra

-Sabía que te quedaría hermoso

-¿Segura? Tiene demasiados brillos, a mi no me gusta con tantos brillos

-Te queda hermoso -Repitió con una sonrisa, Asami se acerco a ella y la miro en el espejo -Es hora de peinarte -Dijo jalando esas dos colitas que Korra tenia delante de su cabeza

-No, sabes que no me gusta mi cabello suelto -Se alejo Korra

-Pero debes lucir bien -Decía acercándose

-No te metas con mi cabello Asami

-Okey, solo quería recogerlo totalmente, ya que no te gusta el pelo suelto

-¿Seguro?

-Si -Dijo Asami dando vuelta los ojos -Dices que no te preocupas de tu imagen y luego no me dejas hacer con ella lo que quiero -Decía atando el cabello de Korra

-Pero tú eres muy extravagante

-Lo soy -Admitió

-No te puedo dejar a cargo mi imagen

-Deberías hacerlo -Sonrió mientras terminaba de atar el cabello de Korra -Listo -Sonrió

Korra se miro al espejo y llevaba un lindo recogido y varios mechones caían de su cabeza

-Tu ultima noche, antes de que te vallas a cumplir tu deber debería ser única -Sonrió Asami mirándola desde el espejo Korra volteo y la miro sorprendida

-¿Mi deber? Asami tu...

-Ahora que estas lista, puedes salir -Dijo tomándola de la mano y sacándola del baño

-Asami esta todo oscuro no veo nada

-Quédate aquí -Dijo dejándola sola

-¡Oye no me dejes sola! ¡Asami!

De pronto las luces de la mansión se prendieron

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Dijeron al unisonó

Korra estaba con la boca abierta, sus amigos de la escuela, todos estaban allí Asami, Bolin, Iroh, el idiota de Tahno y su grupo, inclusive su madre y su hermano

-¿Por que hacen todo esto por mi?

-Lo mereces hija -Su madre se acerca y la abraza llena de emoción -Lamento que tu padre no este aquí contigo en este momento

-Sabes que siempre tendrás tu súper fiesta de cumpleaños conmigo -Sonrió Asami abrazándola

-Ya te estas haciendo mayor, niñita

-¿Quien te invito a ti?

-Después de todo fuimos buenos amigos Korra

-Si, aunque sigues siendo un tonto -Korra sonrió y saludo a Tahno y a su grupo

-Yo no quiero llorar, pero Pabu y yo te extrañaremos -La abrazo Bolin

-Yo también te extrañare a ti, a tus bromas y a Pabu

-¿Y a mi no me extrañaras? -Korra se separo del abrazo con Bolin

-Claro que te extrañare -Sonrió abrazando a Iroh

-Mi hermanita pequeña se ira lejos, ten mucho cuidado

-Claro -Alguien los miraba con un poco de enojo y era la última persona que debía saludarla, el último que quedo fue Mako

-Te mereces esto y mucho mas -Su hermano la abrazo y le susurro en el oído

-No importa lo que pase, nunca dejare de amarte

-Te amo Mako

-Y yo a ti -Se abrazaron tan fuerte que no le prestaron atención al resto de las personas, las que lo rodeaban, solo eran ellos dos, en su mundo.

* * *

Y hasta aqui... ¿Que les parecio? En el siguiente episodio Korra se ira definitivamente...! diganle adiosito a Korra... :p

Si se que me recontrisima tarde... pero espero que esto lo consuele, tambien espero antes de que me tenga que ir a dormir poder actualizar mis otras historias :3

¿Que ocurrira en esa fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Realmente Korra se ira? ¿Que hara Mako? jo jo ya lo sabran :3

PandiCornia: jajaj ooww gracias por emocionarte y lamente haber tardado tanto!

Mel.2004: jajajja ¿Embarazo? ah no, arruino tus expectativas? jajja ya lo sabras :P jajaj lo mejor ya comenzara a pasar en los siguientes capitulos!

Zumakorra Lover: Jajjaja Prota es un genio en esos casos lo se jajaja aun asi, bueno esperaba un poco mas de mi XD estos hermanos incestuosos llaman la atencion? jajjaja ok no, ya lo veremos... saludos!

Hikaros: jajajjaja pfff que alivio al menos no quedo tan mal el lemmon XD sip muchas muuuchisiiimas cosas! ajaja saludos!

TrueProta: Fue idea tuya a mi ni me mires! . gracias pervertidoo! :3 jajaj posesivas ellas? jajja ni te imaginas lo que soy yo! ok no... Jajja nah... ya veras que no es que estaba sorda :P oww si eres mi prota amado :3 jajaj si te digo que si se separaran! adiositoo!

Jrosass: jjajaj claro el tiene la culpa (hablando de TRUEPROTA) wiii un lemmon digno, enserio? bueno? ajajjaja aaaaahhhh me haces feliiizz :3 graciiias! jajaja sexy, sucio, pervert... solo lo logra TrueProta, ese niño me corrompio bien! jajaj graciias nuevamente... saludos!

Nobodyknows05: jajaja graciiiass :3 jajaj aqui hay muchos pervertidos (me incluyo aunque nunca lo admito) jajaja okey, tratare de que la proxima sea mas explicito!

Y con esto es todo, ahora ire a ducharme y pensar un poco en los fics :P ajajaj espero que me alcance el dia para actualizar ¿Quien quiere guerra de agua? ok no, jajajjaja soy como toph en estas ocasiones hay un poco de tierra en todo mi cuerpo... jajaj ok no por que carajos digo esto? bien ya me voy... los veo en el siguiente cap!

Adiosiito a todos los que siguen a estos locos hermanos incestuosos!


End file.
